Our Little Rabbit
by Stitch-Fan-3
Summary: This is about how my OC, Nick and Judy's daughter, Sheila, came to be. Enough said. Story is better than title and summary. One-shot.
**Hey, guys. I'm here with another one-shot fanfic, as I mentioned in my last fanfic. This one, suggested from a comment by Kittehdoggeh, is about how my OC, Sheila, came to be. Just another one of those cute/fluff fanfics. So, without further ado, enjoy reading.**

 _(Month One)_

Nick Wilde was just waking up to find Judy was not in her usual side of the bed. Nick crawled out of bed, and heard Judy coming from the bathroom. Nick knocked on the door.

"Carrots, you okay in there?" Nick called.

"Nick, I'm fine, but I think I need to see a doctor, just to be sure." Judy called from inside.

So, one quick drive later, Judy and Nick were patiently waiting for the results. Dr. Honey Badger walked into the room with a clipboard.

"Well, Mrs. Wilde, everything checks out normally." said Dr. Badger.

"I've been throwing up since five in the morning, which now I'm gonna be late for work. How does that fit into the category of normal?" asked Judy.

"Well, morning sickness is natural when you're expecting. So, you'll have to get the most out of working while you can, before you go on maternity leave." said Dr. Badger.

Nick and Judy stood there, speechless.

"Wait, you're saying I'm..." Judy fumbled with her sentence.

"Yep, congrats, you two." Dr. Badger smiled.

"Oh, Nick! We're gonna have a baby!" Judy squealed, hopping up and down, and hugging Nick.

"Yeah, woo-hoo." Nick said, nervously. Nick was too lost in his own mind, a fear taking hold of him. Knowing bunnies, they have kids by the minute. The thought of having to raise an endless number of kids, Nick's nervous level had sky-rocketed, but he did his best not to show that in front of Judy.

 _(Month Two)_

Judy had already informed Chief Bogo she was with child, so she was bummed out being stuck with office work or parking duty, but wanted to wait to tell everyone at work until it was a little more noticeable, probably around the time of her maternity leave.

"Hey, Clawhauser. So, what'd you get?" Judy asked, frantically.

"What you asked. A box of carrot-flavored frosting donuts, with whip cream, blueberries, and grass." said Clawhauser.

"Thank you!" Judy said, stuffing herself with donuts.

"You know, I can get whip cream and blueberries on donuts, but sprinkling grass on them? I never heard of that one before." said Clawhauser.

"Well, you know, I figure I should try spicing things up a bit for me." said Judy.

"Well, I was thinking you were those weird cravings when you're pregnant." said Clawhauser.

Judy stopped mid-chew with a face full of shock. Clawhauser gasped.

"You ARE pregnant, aren't you?" Clawhauser said.

Judy finished chewing and spoke, "Okay, you caught me. Me and Nick are having a baby." Judy blushed.

"Oh, Judy!" Clawhauser squealed happily, holding his hands to his face, smiling.

"The only one who knows other than you, me, and Nick is Bogo, but don't tell anyone else. I wanna wait 'til my maternity leave." said Judy.

"Oh, don't worry. It's safe with me, one-hundred percent." said Clawhauser.

"Thanks, Ben." Judy waved, and walked to her office.

Little did Judy know, exactly one-hundred seconds later, that secret was not well kept for long. That would explain why everyone gave Nick and Judy pats on the back in the lounge room. Also, it explains why Clawhauser wasn't there.

 _(Month Three)_

Judy's parents were coming over for a visit, and before Judy could get ready, she figured she try on her uniform once more. She only had one more month before she took time off of work. Judy's uniform felt a little tight around her abdomen. A small bump had formed in Judy's belly. Judy smiled, and rubbed it affectionately. It didn't bother her that her uniform couldn't fit her at all.

"Judy, your parents are here!" Nick called.

Judy quickly changed out of her uniform, and into her regular casual clothing. Judy rushed out to get the door.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad." Judy smiled.

"Hey, honey. How are you and Nick?" Bonnie hugged her daughter.

"Oh, fine. We, uh, actually have a surprise for you guys." said Judy.

"Really?" asked Stu. "I got one, too. These are for you, Nick." Stu handed a carton of blueberries. "Jude the dude's always telling us how much you love our blueberries."

"Why, thank you, Pops." Nick said, taking the blueberries.

"Uh, Nick? Could I have some?" asked Judy, her cravings acting up again.

"Oh, sure. Take a handful." Nick said. Judy had eaten all her blueberries after she and her family had a chance to sit down.

"Well, Jude. Nick must rubbing off on ya with the blueberries. No offense, hun." Stu chuckled.

"Pardon me, Dad. The baby's craving them." said Judy.

"Oh, sure-" Stu's face lit up. "Wait! What baby?"

"Mom, Dad. Me and Nick are having a baby!" Judy squealed.

Stu fainted on the couch, while Bonnie jumped up and hugged Judy.

"Oh, my baby Judy is gonna be a mama!" Bonnie cried, tears of joy in her eyes.

Stu woke up and said, "Well, with you Judy, that means me and Bon have grandkids from all our children that are now adults."

"Tell us, is it a boy or a girl? Are they gonna be a fox or rabbit? Does it feel like you're gonna have more than one?" So, that's how Stu and Bonnie's whole visit went, with Bonnie asking Judy so many questions about the baby.

 _(Month Four)_

"Come on, Nick! Where's the pizza? The movie marathon is about to start!" Judy called.

"Uh, you know, Judy, I think I feel tired. I should just hit the pit early." said Nick.

"I just saw you get coffee before we came home. How can you be tired?" Judy raised her eyebrow.

"Alright, here you go. One pineapple pizza, and blue cheese dressing for your cravings." said Nick, handing her the food.

"Yummy." Judy dipped the edge of the pizza into the dressing, and made a happy hum at the taste. Nick just pretended to gag.

"Oh, here it comes!" Judy patted on the couch for Nick to sit on. Nick was not looking forward to this, because the movie marathon was a horror movie marathon.

"No offense, Carrots, but what is it with pregnant girls watching horror movies?" questioned Nick.

"Beats me. I guess it's just to get them out of the system before the baby comes." said Judy. "Why you ask? You're not scared, are you?"

"No, of course not." Nick retorted, of course the pillow he was clinging to was an obvious giveaway.

"Oh!" Judy gasped, jumping up. Nick jumped up with a yelp, covering himself with a pillow.

"What?! What part is this?!" said Nick.

"Nick, I think the baby kicked." said Judy, clutching her stomach.

"What?!" Nick lowered his pillow, the tv no longer bothering him.

"Nick, put your paw right here." Judy pointed towards her left side. Nick gently placed his paw, Judy's paws laying on top of his.

There it was. A small, little bump from inside Judy. Nick and Judy's breaths were literally taken away. They were missing the movie, but the two lovers didn't care. They spent the whole night just feeling their child's first movement, and that was just good for them.

 _(Month Five)_

"I'm not so sure about this, Carrots." Nick fidgeted with his fingers.

"You haven't seen your mom since you were twelve. She's gonna be SO happy to see her son and her future grandchild." said Judy.

"Okay. Let's do this." Nick smiled, confidentially.

Judy had a good point. Ever since that incident when he was nine, the rest of his childhood was blue to say the least. When he was twelve, he figured he showed them. If he was gonna be stereotyped for a shifty fox, might as well do it with style. So, he ran away, met up with Finnick, and began selling pawpsicles for a living. Nick never saw his mother again until today.

Nick rang the doorbell, and out stepped a vixen with some grey fur on her head. Carla Wilde. She gasped when she recognized who it was.

"Oh, my Nicky!" Nick's mother hugged her son, a tear going down her cheek.

"Hey, ma. Sorry I made you worry." Nick smiled. "I'm also sorry I ran away."

"Oh, it's all forgiven, sweetheart." said Carla. She looked over to Judy, cradling her stomach. "So, who's your friend? Is her lucky boy with you, too?"

"Well, ma, you're looking at him." Nick smiled.

Carla's face showed complete surprise. "You mean, you and her are..."

Nick nodded, and he and Judy showed their wedding rings. Carla fainted.

"Mom!" Nick quickly helped his mother into her house. After she came to, Nick explained everything slowly to her.

"Well, sorry about fainting there. It's not everyday your son comes home, finding out he's married and the fact you're gonna be a grandmother." said Carla.

"So, what's your mood right now? Happy, or is this all too sudden at once?" asked Nick.

"Oh, no, no. Nick, I'm glad you're your old happy self again. You have your life back together again. That's all I really wanted for you." Carla smiled.

"Thanks, ma. You're awesome." Nick smiled.

"So, Judy. Tell me a little about yourself and the baby more. I hope it's a girl." said Carla.

"We actually want it to be a surprise, but I'll be glad to tell you more about myself." said Judy.

Nick looked as his mother and wife hit it off so well. He certainly felt like a lucky fox that day.

 _(Month Six)_

Judy was having an off day. She was just itching to get back to work, but she couldn't because of her baby. No doubt she loved being a mother right away, but she loved her job too. It was complicated, in her own mind at least. She just laid there on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, when Nick walked in.

"Hey there, Jude. Why the long face?" asked Nick.

"It's been months since I've been at work, Nick. I've only got three more to go, yet, I get the feeling I love being a police officer than I do being a mom. That just doesn't feel right. Doesn't it?" said Judy.

Nick laid down beside Judy. "Naw, Carrots. You're going through a stressed time, and it's normal to feel like that. You and me, we're gonna rock at this parenting thing." said Nick. "If it ever comes down to it, I'll be the stay-at-home dad."

"Oh, Nick. I can't ask you to do that." said Judy.

"I don't mind at all. You're forgetting I've had Finnick dress up as a baby in an elephant costume and a stroller." grinned Nick.

Judy giggled. "Yeah, you even had me fooled, looking back on it now. It was funny and clever. It's how we first met."

"Maybe someday, you and I can pull that same kind of hustle together, little guy." Nick spoke to Judy's belly.

"Oh, don't listen to your daddy like that, honey-bunny. He's the kind of guy that loves to pull your chain." Judy spoke to her future child. The baby responded with a strong kick.

"I think the baby's gonna be a bunny, cause that was a karate kick." Judy giggled, along with Nick. Judy felt better for the rest of the night after that.

 _(Month Seven)_

Today was Judy's baby shower. Nick was there. Clawhauser, Fru Fru, and Mrs. Otterton, too. Judy started by opening Clawhauser's present first. It was two chew toys in the forms of a bone and a carrot that made cute squeaks.

"They were the first things I saw. The carrots in case it's a rabbit, and the bone's gonna be for a fox." said Clawhauser.

"Thanks, Ben. They make such cute noises." said Judy.

Next was Mrs. Otterton's present. It was a yellow baby suit with a picture of a bunny and a fox nuzzling noses together, under it were the words: _"BFF's for life"_.

"Oh, Mrs. Otterton. It's beautiful." Judy sniffed.

"It made me think of you two, and it's also another way of saying thank you. You both did so much for me and my babies by finding my Emmitt." said Mrs. Otterton.

"Oh, come here, you." Judy said, hugging her otter friend.

The last gift was from Fru Fru. It was a soft blanket with polar bears all over it.

"Ooh, so soft. My baby's gonna love it, Fru Fru." said Judy.

"Oh, Judy. Your kid's gonna be the light of your life. Trust me, my girl's a little angel." said Fru Fru. "Um, one more question. Have you picked who's gonna be the godparents?"

"Well, not the godmother just yet. But, we have a good idea who we want the godfather to be." said Judy.

"Benny, how would like to be the godfather?" asked Nick.

"Woah, woah. Me?!" Clawhauser asked.

"Why not? You're great with kids. You know what to say to them. You just got promoted, buddy." said Nick.

"Ooh, you guys." Clawhauser squealed, getting choked up. "I promise you, if anything should happen, I will love and raise your kid as if they were like my very own. Could I have a tissue, please?"

Judy handed him a tissue, and he honked very loudly. "Excuse me." said Clawhauser.

"I thought I was gonna be the emotional one." Everyone giggled at Judy's comment.

 _(Month Eight)_

Nick was driving home from work, when he got a text from Judy. She was asking him to pick up more weird stuff to eat again. That's when Nick got a big idea. Nick pulled over and texted they should go out to eat tonight. It was probably going to be one of the last nights they do something romantic in a while. Judy texted back she loved that idea. So, when made it home, there was Judy, standing in a bright, beautiful red dress. The two shared a kiss, and Nick rushed in real quick to change into his good suit.

Half an hour later, the two were at Zootopia's one five-star restaurant. Judy had the carrot soup, and Nick had the cricket and fish fillet. Soon, a slow song was playing in the center of the restaurant that acted as a dance floor. Nick and Judy had finished eating, and the two swayed in rhythm to the music.

"Nick, I know these months have not been very easy, for you, for me. But, I wanna say thanks for sticking by me throughout all of this. You're gonna be a real fun-loving dad." said Judy.

"Well, Carrots. It helps knowing you're gonna be the cutest mother ever in Zootopia." said Nick. "Oh, sorry. I know you rabbits don't like to-"

"Aw, it's a slip of the tongue, I get it." smiled Judy. "Now, I can say we're gonna have the cutest kid ever in Zootopia."

"Hey, maybe that's a good name for the baby if it's a girl, Cutie." joked Nick.

"I was thinking Sheila." Judy said, her eyes looking down at her belly, the baby kicking, but more gentle.

"Sheila. Okay, but if they're a boy, how about Cody?" asked Nick.

"I think Sheila or Cody agree with those names." Judy smiled, as the baby kicked more.

The rest of the night, the rest of the world just melted around Nick and Judy, the sound of the music and the feeling of the baby kicking the only rhythms they danced to.

 _(Month Nine)_

Nick was frantically awoken in the middle of the night by Judy. "Jude, it's two in the morning." said Nick, groggily.

"Nick, worry about what time it is later! My water just broke!" yelled Judy.

Nick's eyes shot open wide, fully awake now.

...

In the blink of an eye, Nick helped Judy get to the hospital, and into the delivery room. Nick was just pacing outside in the hall when Bonnie, Stu, and Carla came rushing towards Nick.

"We got your text, Nick. How's Judy and the baby? Are they okay?" Stu said, trying to catch their breath.

The sound of Judy crying in effort to push from inside the room answered Stu's question.

"She's holding her all in there. Mrs. Hopps, pardon me asking , but is it like this for all you bunnies when you have more or just one kid every time?" said Nick.

"The first litter's always the hardest. It gets easier every litter for rabbits." Bonnie said, confidently.

...

In the delivery room, Judy was giving it her all, tears in her eyes from the pain.

"Your doing good, Judy. Just one more big push, okay?" assured Dr. Badger.

Judy nodded, and she pushed with all her strength. Just then, the sound of crying filled the room. The cry of a newborn baby bunny.

"You did it, Judy. It's a girl." Dr. Badger said, holding the baby in her arms. The doctor proceeded to cut her cord, and cleaned the bunny, before giving her to her mother. "I'll go get Mr. Wilde."

The doctor opened the door, and asked for Nick and the rest of the family to come in. All four were met with the most beautiful sight ever.

There was Judy, laying on the bed, exhausted but happy, holding the little bundle in her arms. Tears of joy were pouring out of her eyes. Judy pulled back the part of the blanket covering the baby's face. The little rabbit looked just like her mother, but when she opened her eyes, they were green, like her father.

Judy chuckled and cried happily, kissing the baby's cheeks and forehead. The baby giggled at the soft, tickling touch of her mother's kisses.

"Hello, my baby girl. My little Sheila." Judy whispered.

Nick kissed the top of Judy's forehead, and Sheila's forehead. "Hey, princess. You don't know how long we wanted to see that little face of yours." said Nick, tears in his eyes.

The grandparents couldn't stop crying themselves.

"Oh, kids. She's beautiful." said Bonnie.

"Oh, she's more than beautiful, Bon. She's a real angel." said Stu. "Oh, jeepers. Here come some more water works."

"Your own father would be so proud, Nick. I know it." said Carla.

Sheila looked at the five people that was her family, staring at her with eyes full of eyes. Sheila gave the cutest little yawn, and drifted off to dreamland, safe and warm in the arms of her mother, and the watchful eyes of her father and grandparents.

...

 _(Three months later)_

Little three-month-old Sheila was in her crib, wearing the baby clothing with the rabbit and fox on it, playing with her squeak carrot and polar bear blanket. Judy came and lifted her out of her crib.

"Good morning, Sheila." Judy said, kissing her cheek. "Ready for another day."

Sheila cooed as if it meant yes.

"Come on, I think Daddy's got breakfast cooking." Judy smiled.

"Mama." said Sheila.

"Yep. That's me, mama." Judy nuzzled Sheila, making her laugh.

"Morning, girls. Breakfast is ready." said Nick. "Sleep well, Sheila?"

"Dada." said Sheila. Nick chuckled, and kissed her forehead.

After they finished eating breakfast, Nick placed Sheila into her stroller, and Judy held the door open for them.

"So, sweetheart. Ready for Bring your kid to work day?" asked Judy.

Sheila clapped her hands, happily.

For Nick and Judy, those days seemed more brighter and cheerier, and it was all because they now had the same special someone in their lives other than each other or their parents and siblings, their little rabbit, Sheila.

 **Whew, well guys, there you have it. Really hoped you all enjoyed this one-shot full of fluff/cuteness overload. I own nothing, except my OC, Sheila. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Thanks, stay tuned for more of my fanfics.**


End file.
